The Frat Party
by JadeAndToriAreMyLife
Summary: Tori surprises Jade over spring break by showing up at Jade's dorm. Jade had plans to go to a party, and decides to cancel. Tori insists that they go to the party. (Part three of the dorm room series!) WARNING: Underage drinking


**Hey there! Here's another part to the Dorm Room Series! Any and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy.**

**Check out my other works! **  
**Follow me on Tumblr: JadeAndToriAreMyLife**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Tori walks through the long hall, making her way towards Jade's dorm. Tori had only been to Jade's dorm once, when she helped move Jade in, but she remembers her way around the building. Tori adjusts the duffle bag on her shoulder, her shoulder starting to ache. Tori reaches her destination and faces the door. She brings her hand up, forming a fist, and knocks on the door. Tori waits for the door to open, but it doesn't. _Maybe Jade is sleeping_. Tori knocks again, louder than the previous time. The door still doesn't open. Tori grabs her phone from her back pocket, turning it upright as she brings it in front of her. She opens her and Jade's messages, typing out a message.

* * *

Jade sits outside of a coffee shop on campus. She's hunched over her English textbook, a notebook next to her and a pencil in her hand. Jade phone vibrates against the table. Jade moves her gaze from the textbook in front of her, to her phone that sits next to her on the table. Jade leans back from her textbook and drops her pencil on her notebook. Jade leans back in the chair, snatching her phone from the table. She unlocks her phone and opens the messaging app.

_Tori: Hey! What're you up to?_

Jade's thumbs tap on the screen as she types out a response.

_Jade: Doing my English homework_

Tori's reply comes instantly.

_Tori: Homework? On the first day of spring break?_

_Jade: Yup. I'm trying to get it done so I don't have to worry about it later. _

_Tori: That makes sense. Is your roommate still there?"_

_Jade: No clue. I'm not in my dorm. She was still here when I left this morning. _

_Tori: Oh… when are you getting back to your dorm?_

_Jade: Probably soon. I'm going to a party tonight, but I want to relax before I leave. _

_Tori: Well, I'll talk to you later. Text me when you're done with your English homework. _

_Jade: I will_

* * *

Jade closes her English textbook, finishing her homework. She pushes her chair back and stands up. She grabs her backpack from the chair next to her and stuffs her belongings into it. She slings her backpack over her left shoulder and grabs her phone from the table. Starting to walk to her dorm building, she taps out a message to Tori.

_Jade: I finished my English homework. I'm heading back to my dorm room now. _

Jade holds her student ID up to a device by the door, the door unlocking. Jade pulls the door to her dorm building open and walks inside. Being someone who doesn't like elevators, Jade moves towards the stairwell, scanning her student ID again. Jade pulls the door to the stairwell open and starts ascending the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Reaching her floor, the fifth floor, Jade opens the door into the hallway and steps out of the stairwell. Nearing her dorm, Jade stops in her tracks. She squints, seeing someone sitting at her door. Jade hopes it isn't her roommate who forgot her key. Jade sighs, starting to walk, walking slower than she was previously. When Jade reaches her dorm room, she looks down at the person sitting in front of her door.

"Vega?" Jade's eyebrows raise in surprise.

Tori's head whips up, her eyes meeting Jade's. "Hey!" Tori smiles, getting to her feet quickly.

"You said you were going to Trina's for spring break?" Jade crosses her arms over her chest.

"I did say that," Tori picks up her duffle bag from the floor, returning the strap to her shoulder. "Guess I learned from the best for lying about the real destination."

Jade swipes her student ID in front of her door, and pushes the door open, holding it for Tori. Tori walks in behind Jade, and Jade closes the door. Jade flips the light switch, turning the light on. Jade drops her backpack by her desk. "You definitely did learn from the best," Jade finally says. "Let me get that for you," Jade grabs the strap of Tori's duffle bag and takes it off of Tori's shoulder. Jade sets the duffle bag at the end of her bed. "Had I known you were coming," Jade turns back to Tori, "I would've cleaned up a bit."

Tori looks around Jade's dorm. Jade's side is a little messy, but her roommate's side is ten times as messy. Tori shrugs, "It's not even bad." Tori takes a step towards Jade and wraps her arms around her. Jade wraps her arms around Tori and drops her head on Tori's shoulder. "I missed you," Tori says into Jade's hair.

"I missed you too," Jade takes a deep breath, Tori's scent filling her nose.

Tori pulls away from Jade and looks at her with a smile. "So, there's a party tonight?"

Jade raises her pierced eyebrow and nods. "Yeah. It's a frat party."

Tori stares at Jade. "You got invited to a frat party?" Tori steps back and sits onto Jade's bed.

"Not exactly," Jade sits down next to Tori. "I overheard someone talking about it and decided I was going to go." Jade grabs Tori's hand and interlocks their fingers. "But, now that you're here, I'm not going."

"What?" Tori asks, looking at Jade. "I want to go! I've never been to a college party!"

Jade eyes Tori, "You want to go to a college party?"

Tori nods, "That's what I said."

"Huh," Jade says, confused. "I never thought you would want to go to a college party."

Tori shrugs, "It's part of the college experience." Jade stays silent. "So, what do you say? Will you take your girlfriend to a college party?"

"Sure," Jade smiles at Tori, squeezing her hand lightly.

* * *

Jade and Tori stop in front of the house, hand in hand. They had walked to the frat house as the house wasn't too far from Jade's dorm. Jade looks at Tori, who is staring at the house. Jade can hear the music from outside the house, though its muffled. "Ready?" Jade asks.

Tori turns her head towards Jade, a smile on her face. "Yes!"

Jade and Tori walk up to the door, a boy is guarding the door. The boy blocks the door, stopping Jade and Tori from entering. He holds his hand up at the two girls. "'Scuse me, ladies," The boy looks between Jade and Tori. "The sorority party is two blocks that way," The boy points.

"We're here for _this _party," Jade glares at the boy.

"Who invited you to the party?" The boy asks. "It's invitation only."

Jade feels Tori's hand get clammy, and Jade knows Tori is getting nervous. "Does it matter?"

"If you don't tell me, I can't let you in," The boy says. Two boys come up from behind Jade and Tori. The boy blocking the door steps aside to let the other boys in. As soon as they're through the door, the boy stands back in front of it, blocking it.

Jade glares at the boy. "Chad invited us." Jade knows there has to be a Chad in this fraternity. Every fraternity has a Chad in it.

The boy crunches his eyebrows together, "Chad H. or Chad X?"

"Chad X." Tori chimes in with a smile.

The boy looks at Tori. The boy shakes his head. "He's always inviting people we don't know," The boy mutters. The boy steps aside and smiles at Jade and Tori, "You ladies have a great time."

"Thanks!" Tori smiles at the boy again.

Jade leads the way inside, pulling Tori in by their connected hands. As soon as they enter the house, Jade feels the beat of the music in her chest. Jade stops and turns towards Tori, who has a hand to her chest. Jade watches as Tori's mouth opens, but Jade can't hear anything she's saying. Jade steps closer to Tori and leans in, yelling over the music. "What did you say?"

Tori leans in closer to Jade. "Is the music supposed to be this loud?" Tori yells into Jade's ear. Tori leans back, staring at Jade as she waits for an answer.

Jade just nods. She leans back in, "Let's go find the drinks." Jade pulls Tori through the house. Jade's first stop is the kitchen. "Score," Jade says to herself, seeing the drinks scattered in the kitchen. There's a boy in the kitchen, talking to a girl as she pours herself a drink.

It's quieter in the kitchen, and Jade can actually hear the conversation the boy and girl are having across the kitchen.

"I'm going to go deaf," Tori puts her hands up to her ears.

"You'll be fine," Jade walks up to the counter, inspecting the drink options. "Your ears will adjust." Tori eyes Jade, eyebrows raised. Jade looks over at Tori and notices her expression. "What?" Jade lets go of Tori's hand.

"How do you know?" Tori asks, watching as Jade grabs a bottle of alcohol and two red plastic cups. Tori's attention shifts over to the boy and girl who walk out of the kitchen together.

"I've been to a couple of college parties," Jade pours the liquid into one of the red plastic cups. "It's not a big deal," Jade pours the liquid into the second red plastic cup. Jade sets the bottle back and grabs both of the red plastic cups. She hands one of the cups to Tori, who accepts it.

Tori looks down into the cup, swishing her drink around in the cup. She looks back up at Jade, "What is this?"

"It's whiskey," Jade says. Jade knows her girlfriend has never had even the tiniest sip of alcohol. Which meant she also didn't know much about it. Jade could've told her it was vodka and Tori would believe her. Jade moves her cup forward, hitting Tori's lightly with her own. "Cheers."

Jade brings her cup to her lips and takes a big sip. The liquor burns her throat as it goes down. Jade looks over at Tori, who's hacking up a lung with a disgusted look on her face.  
"Ew!" Tori exclaims, looking back into her cup, inspecting the drink.  
Jade laughs, "Do you need me to put some soda in there?"

"No!" Tori glares at Jade. "I'll be fine."

"Good," Jade says, "Because I'm pretty sure they don't have any soda."

"Shall we get to partying?" Tori asks.

Jade smirks, "Let's go."

* * *

Tori is alone, standing off to the side, leaning against a wall. Jade is refilling their drinks, so Tori decided to take a break from dancing. Tori is a few drinks in and she's feeling good. She's tipsy, but she's definitely not drunk. Tori is brought out of her thoughts when someone leans up against the wall next to her. Tori's eyes focus in and she looks up, seeing a boy. The boy wears a goofy smile and holds a drink in his hand.

"Hey." The boy smiles at Tori. "What're you doing here all alone?"

Tori runs a hand through her hair nervously. "Oh, I'm not actually alone."

The boy looks around before looking back at Tori. "It sure seems like you're alone."

"Actua-"

"You should come dance with me," The boy cuts Tori off. "I'm sure you're great at dancing."

"I'd prefer not to," Tori says.

The boy frowns, "Come on! Don't be such a party pooper!"

Tori gives the boy a fake smile. "I'm just waiting on someone."

"They won't miss you," The boy says. "Come dance with me," The boy puts his hand on Tori's arm, gripping it.

"Let go of me!" Tori pulls her arm, trying to tug it out of the boy's grip. But it's useless, the boy's grip is too tight. "You're hurting me!"

"Just come dance with me," The boy looks at Tori, "And I'll let you go." The boy takes a sip of his drink. "Then after we dance, we can find an empty bedroom upstairs." The boy smirks.

"No!" Tori says firmly. "I don't want to do _anything_ with you!"

"Hey asshole." Tori and the boy turn to look to the side. Tori lets out a sigh of relief when her eyes meet Jade's. "Get your hand off of my girlfriend." Jade is fuming.

The boy looks at Jade and scoffs. "You're not dating."

"Yes we are," Jade says. "So you can let go of her now." The boy doesn't move. "If you don't get your slimey hand off of my girlfriend, I will skin you and lick your bones clean!" The boy let's go of Tori and quickly walks away, muttering "freak" under his breath. Jade turns towards Tori, a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?"

Tori nods, "I'm fine." Tori reaches forward, grabbing one of the two cups in Jade's hands. Tori takes a big gulp of the drink, not caring that it burns her throat. "Thanks for saving me," Tori smiles at her girlfriend.

"Of course," Jade says, leaning against the wall, looking at Tori. "I'll always save you."

* * *

Jade lets out a frustrated sigh. It's one in the morning and Tori is cooperating. "Vega! You need to stand up!" Jade crosses her arms over her chest as she looks at the drunk Tori. Tori lies in the front yard of the frat house, looking up at the stars. Jade is just happy that no one else is out her to witness this. Jade kneels down next to Tori, putting her face over Tori's, blocking her view of the night sky. "I need you to stand up," Jade says.

Tori just stares at her, looking into Jade's green eyes. "I don't wanna!" Tori pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jade stands back up and sighs. She reaches down and grabs Tori, pulling her to her feet. Jade grabs Tori's arm and throws it over her shoulders, before wrapping her own arm around Tori's waist, holding her steady. Jade starts to slowly walk, turning onto the sidewalk.

"Where are you taking me?" Tori slurs, leaning her head on Jade's shoulder.

"I'm taking you to my dorm," Jade replies, gripping Tori's waist tighter as her girlfriend starts to slip. "Help me out a little, stand up."

Tori slightly stands up, continuing to lean her head against Jade's shoulder. "I don't wanna walk."

"You're going to have to," Jade says, "We're only one more block from my dorm."

* * *

After what feels like forever, Jade finally opens the door to her dorm. Jade kicks the door open with her foot, pulling Tori in behind her. The door shuts and Jade locks it. "Alright," Jade says, continuing into the room, "We're back." Jade walks over to her bed and sets Tori down on it. Tori falls back onto the bed, not able to hold herself up.

Jade looks at Tori and sighs. "Vega, you need to change." Jade sits on the bed next to Tori, and looks at her. Jade runs her hand through Tori's hair, receiving a hum in return. Jade smiles at Tori.

Jade stands up and decides that she's going to have to help her girlfriend change. Jade slips Tori's shoes off and plops them on the floor. When she reaches up to the button on Tori's jeans, two hands come down and stop her. Jade looks up, seeing Tori staring at her angrily. Tori gently kicks Jade away with her feet.

"You can't do that!" Tori exclaims. "I have a girlfriend!"

Jade looks at Tori, amused. "You do?" Jade plays along.

Tori nods, "Yes! She would be very mad if she found out you just tried to undress me!" Tori slowly sits up and crosses her arms over her chest. "She would not be very happy with you trying to _get into my pants!_" Tori whispers the last part.

"You think so?" Jade asks, smirking at Tori.

"Yeah!" Tori exclaims. "She wouldn't be very happy with me either. And I love her, so I decline!" Jade continues to smirk at Tori. "What?" Tori asks, frustrated.

"You're so drunk," Jade grabs Tori's face between her hands. "You don't even recognize that _I'm _your girlfriend."

"Really?" Tori asks, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes," Jade nods. "And I'm only trying to undress you, so I can get you into some comfier clothes."

"You're really my girlfriend?" Tori asks. "Because you're so pretty. And your eyes…" Tori trails off, staring into Jade's eyes.

"What about them?" Jade asks, looking back into Tori's eyes.

Tori snaps out of her thoughts, "I could drown in them." Tori reaches forward, putting her hand over Jade's face, covering it. Before Jade can question it, Tori retracts it and falls back onto the bed. "I'm tired," Tori complains.

Jade goes over to the small fridge in her dorm and opens it. She grabs a water bottle and closes the fridge. She walks back over to her bed. She grabs Tori by the shoulders and sits her back up. "You can go to sleep as soon as you finish this," Jade puts the water bottle in Tori's hand. "Don't chug it." Tori opens the water bottle and starts to slowly sip it.

Jade finally gets Tori out of her jeans and her blouse and into a pair of her sweatpants and one of her baggy t-shirts. Tori finishes her water and throws the empty bottle at Jade while she's pulling sweatpants on herself. Jade turns and glares at Tori. Tori smiles, leaning back onto Jade's bed. "Can I _please _go to sleep now?"

Jade pulls her t-shirt on and walks over to turn the light off, "Yes," Jade walks over to the bed and climbs in next to Tori.

"Good, because I'm tired!" Tori says. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight," Jade wraps her arms around Tori, pulling her close.


End file.
